


i never expected you (and i wouldn't have it any other way)

by wartransmission



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed should have known better than to sneak his way into Roy’s room while the man’s asleep, /especially/ when he knows that certain floorboards are traitorous bastards that don't give a fuck about disrupting the Führer's slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never expected you (and i wouldn't have it any other way)

Step. Step. Step.

 _Creak_.

The sound of sheets shifting with movement, and a questioning hum reaches his ears right as he starts regretting the weight of his automail leg on their creaky floorboards.

He steps back with a wince. _Fuck._ _Of-fucking-course he’d forget that_ that _floorboard creaked._

“Edward?” a quiet voice calls from the bed right across from him, its owner making the sheets rustle as he moves to face him.

_Ah, shit._

“Go back to sleep,” he grumbles, trying not to feel too guilty when he sees the sleepy-eyed gaze Roy’s giving him from his bed. “It’s still ass-o-clock in the morning.”

“And you’re here,” Roy mutters right back, rubbing pale fists into bleary eyes just before a yawn. He shifts, rolling to his side, before taking the edge of his bed sheet and tugging it up in a gesture of invitation. “Come on, before it gets cold.”

“Wouldn’t want you to freeze to death, would we?” he retorts, the usual fire in his tone simmered down at the knowledge that he’d woken Roy up on a Monday morning. He’d have to wake again later to head to work, and god only knew how good (or bad, which is more likely) his mood would be once he’s in the office.

“I’d say that you could always heat me up, but,” Roy mumbles, hair looking adorably ruffled and his blue-black eyes still half-lidded with sleep, “I think you need it more than I do. How’s your leg?”

“Fine,” he answers, deliberately letting his voice trail away, before raising an eyebrow at the patient look on Roy’s face. “Do I have to tell you what to do, Mustang?”

Roy laughs. Clearly, he’s a little out of it; a Roy Mustang who’s fully awake wouldn’t smile and laugh that easily for (not _at_ , because that’s something else entirely) him, probably because he’s too emotionally dense to do that sort of thing. He doesn’t mind that much, really, considering how he’s mostly similar to him in that sense. It’d be hypocritical, and…well, it just means that he can get his fill of Roy being honest with his feelings during early mornings without anyone else to see it.

“My apologies,” Roy says, a mockingly apologetic tone in his voice, just before he wraps his arms around him in a sort-of embrace. He does not _melt_ into the hold but he _does_ relax into it, a little bit like that curling thing cats do whenever they’re in sunlight or someplace warm. Not like he’s a _cat_ , or anything; it’s just that Roy is really warm and it’s just really fucking nice to be held like he’s wanted by someone who _isn’t_ family.

“You’re forgiven,” he says, words coming out as vibrations when he presses his face into Roy’s chest. Roy laughs again, a little quieter this time, and he tries not to smile _too_ much; there could only be one sappy guy between the two of them for a day, after all, and it’s definitely not gonna be him. Mornings were more for sappy-Roys than sappy-Eds, which he had figured from many days of observation.

That, and he just didn’t do mornings, unless he didn’t even sleep in the first place and his sleep-debt was too high for his brain to keep any emotional barriers up.

“How was your trip?” Roy murmurs into his hair, pressing and scratching pleasure right into his skin as he runs his fingers through his now-loose hair. “You took longer than the usual. It’s been…a little more than one month, I think?”

“You sayin’ you missed me?” he asks, tilting his head back until he can see Roy’s face from where he is. He grins when he sees the roll of Roy’s eyes. “ _Ass_. I know you did.”

“Cocky brat,” Roy says, the soft tone of his voice leaving no room for doubt that it’s more an affectionate moniker than an actual insult. “Yes, I did miss you. Is there something wrong with that?”

He hums at that, slipping his arms forward to wrap around Roy’s waist in a search for warmth. “Mm, not really.” He lowers his face again, not quite nuzzling as he is inhaling the distinct scent that is Roy after a long bath. Citrus-y and _clean_ ; he’s never really been one for poetry, never really been one for _sappy_ things, so his way with words could only go so far when it comes to describing things like these. Roy is most definitely nice-smelling though, and very comfortably warm.

To think, he’d wanted to thrash this bastard’s ass so hard when he’d been in his teenage years.

Now he just wants to do other things to that ass.

He snorts out a laugh at that.

“Something funny?” Roy asks, a tinge of both confusion and amusement in his tone as he pauses mid-scratch. He grumbles at the pause and Roy starts again, but not before letting out a snicker at his none too subtle complaint.

“Just remembered something,” he half-lies, mouth already in a grin as he huddles closer to Roy for warmth. “S’funny, isn’t it? Did you think we’d be doing this sort of thing ten years ago?”

“Cuddling, you mean?” Roy clarifies, grinning a bit when he shoots a warning look his way. “Haha. But no, I didn’t really think I’d get to have this with you.” He gives a little pause, looking contemplative, before saying, “With _anyone at all_ , honestly. I was certain that I’d be far too married to my goal to entertain thoughts of…well, intimate relations with another person.”

“And now you’re in bed with me, touching me without- y’know, anything sexual to it,” he says, not feeling as awkwardly about it as he had when he’d been younger. He swallows and lowers his head until he’s staring down into the small bit of space between their bodies. “Do you…” he trails off into silence, bumping his forehead into Roy’s chest as he tries his hardest to push the words out of his mouth, “…do you ever have regrets?”

“…I do regret giving you free rein to do whatever you wanted to our apartment.”

 _Thump_.

“ _Ow_ ,” Roy groans, instinctively curling away from him and pulling one of his hands back to rub at his sore chest.

“You deserved that,” Ed says in a snarl, fist quivering over Roy’s chest as he tries to breathe properly; why the fuck did Roy _have_ to be such a shit when he was asking a serious question, anyway? Why did Roy have to piss him off so much just when he was trying to be honest and open and-

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Roy grumbles, moving his arm back to wrap it around him- and of course he struggles, as if he’d forgive Roy that easily, but Roy keeps going anyway because he’s a masochistic motherfucker (who’s in love with him, which certainly explains a lot). It doesn’t take as long as it _should have_ when he calms down, breathing quivering breaths as he hides his face in Roy’s chest, all while Roy just…pats him like he’s a fuckin’ cat.

He calms down because of his _own willpower_ , okay, not because Roy is very good at that petting thing.

“I’m sorry for being so frustrating,” Roy says, sounding genuinely apologetic this time as he strokes warm fingers into his blond locks. “Really. As for the real answer to your question; I would think that you’ve figured it out by now, Ed.”

He grumbles at that, not quite offering a coherent response. Roy doesn’t even _deserve_ a coherent response, bastard that he is.

“I love you,” Roy whispers, and.

He doesn’t shiver. He doesn’t- his chest feels a bit tight all of a sudden, sure, but. It’s nothing. _It’s nothing, damn it._

“My only regret is that I make this so difficult for you,” Roy mumbles softly into his hair, lips pressed to the top of his head like a kiss. “It’s the same for me, did you know? I still wonder at how- how unexpected we are, because I certainly didn’t think you’d settle for someone like me. I’d thought you-”

“-would end up with Winry, I’ve heard that a million times before,” he says, frowning as he slips the hand he has on Roy’s waist to Roy’s chest, gently rubbing over the spot he’d _gently_ nudged earlier. “I’m fucking tired of hearing that, especially from you. Do I _have_ to end up with a specific person? Do I- and it’s the same for you, isn’t it? Hawkeye-”

“Would sooner kill me than have this with me, and I can’t really keep her as my adjutant if we had anything more than friendship, can I?”

He doesn’t say anything in reply. Roy doesn’t add anything more. There’s a long period of silence, and he thinks he hears crickets chirping, and he honestly thinks he might conk out because he’s so fucking _exhausted_ and Roy--

“I’m sorry,” Roy murmurs after a while of silence.

“S’fine,” he murmurs right back, breathing out a sigh as he presses his forehead against Roy’s chest in a gesture of comfort. “You’re pretty old, so it’s normal that you forget these things.”

“ _Brat_.”

“ _Bastard._ ”

A pause. Then, laughter, because how fucking _ridiculous_ is it that they still argue about this sort of thing even after _years_ of putting up with each other? You’d think that they’d get tired of repeating the same arguments over and over again by now but _no_ ; they both might have aged some years, they both might have matured in certain ways, but they’re still so _immature_ when it comes to dealing with what they have.

(The scary thing about it is: he honestly thinks that he wouldn’t have it any other way. Roy wouldn’t be Roy if he didn’t piss him off sometimes, after all.)

“I really do love you, as frustrating as you are,” Roy says, hints of laughter still in his voice as he squeezes him close, obviously unaware of the no-cuddling rule.

He can forgive Roy for it just this once. He’s _feeling_ it, after all. Can’t really stop the guy from going with his emotions. Also, he most certainly does _not_ squeeze back, because that’s stupid.

He just. Maybe. Tightens his arms a little bit around Roy’s waist, because why not.

He says in reply, hiding a grin as he fits himself right under Roy’s chin, “I love you too, even though you’re an idiot and a complete bastard.” He gets an exasperated huff at that, though the affectionate squeeze that follows after is sort of (only _sort of_ ) nice.

(If he were to be entirely honest, he’d admit that he likes the affectionate gestures.

If he were entirely honest, he’d say that he likes even their stupid _arguments_ , because it just means that they have nothing to hide with each other.

If he were entirely honest, he’d admit that he thinks this- what they have- is something nice and warm and good.

But he’s never really entirely honest with these things, so.)

He yawns, nuzzles his face into Roy’s chest, and closes his eyes in the same moment that Roy tucks them both in under the bed sheet. He presses a kiss to the skin peeking out from buttoned cloth and elicits a tiny twitch of surprise from Roy, and snickers- even as Roy leans down to give his ear a little nip in retribution.

(He can do this, at least. And, going by the way that Roy sighs contently into his hair, he thinks it’s enough to get the message across.)


End file.
